REALITY
by yannn
Summary: Kanalee. Its after the war and Kanda does not have much time, really, with only four petals left.
1. Chapter 1

Withered Lotus

Kanda's POV

"Goodnight Kanda!" Moyashi and Usagi chorused as I walked towards my room.

"Che," was my only reply as I closed the door.

I sat down to meditate, before going to sleep, as usual. Before I closed my eyes, I saw that I had not much time left. Four petals left. Damn those Noah he thought before drifting off to sleep.

_FLASHBACK_

_Still on Kanda's POV_

_Jasdebi dealt a blow to my chest, which hurt like crazy. I had regenerated so many times, using the forbidden skill, draining my life away slowly and a bit painfully. It was hard killing off 'beauty mark'__(1), __ and now this pair of Noah which just merged together was dealing blow after blow, and i decided to return the favour. With a trademark smirk, I used my strongest attack to finish them off. SPLAT… shit, there's blood on my coat…AGAIN. And Mugen…NO!...broke. I gathered them up quickly, putting them in a small cloth bag and dreading the part where I had to ask KOMUI to FIX it for me._

_Suddenly, all the akuma disappeared. I glanced around sharply, just to see the Earl turn into dust, and Moyashi, standing victorious, smiling happily. Everyone relaxed and were going on with useless chatter as we made our way back…_

YOUR POV---XD

A few days later, Kanda got back his Mugen. He was wearing his usual glare, although he felt relieved and glad that Mugen was with him. Allen and Lavi were walking towards him, both smiling, one mischievous, the other just being polite and expressing his happiness of the end of the war.

"Hello, Yuu-chan!!!" Lavi drawled, much to Kanda's annoyment.

"Go away, Baka Usagi."

"Don't be so rude Kanda!" Lavi chided mockingly.

"Shut up then, Usagi. It could do you some good." And just to piss Allen off, he added, "Hey Moyashi, you haven't grown." [which was true.]

"Shut up, Bakanda! And the name's Allen! A-L-L-E-N!!! Need me to repeat it again for that garbage you call your brain?" Allen shouted.

Suddenly, Mugen was removed from its hilt and to Allen's neck. "Want me to chop off that white hair of yours, Moyashi?" Kanda threatened.

"Yuu-chan won't do that! He will be going for a picnic!!! With his beloved master: Tiedoll! Thanks to me!" Lavi exclaimed, winking.

Kanda, hearing that, snapped.

Three exorcists could be seen running around the Black Order- a typical day.

About two weeks later, three petals had dropped off. There was a nagging feeling in Kanda's head telling him that he had not much time and he better confess to HER soon, or he might never get another chance.

Leenalee.

"Maybe I should." Kanda pondered over the idea, and thinking it was a good one, went to find Leenalee. He hoped that she was alone. It would be bothersome if she was with someone, and especially if that someone was that mad scientist, Komui Lee. That person with a sister complex and a screw loose. He took a breath, and went out. Not only out of his room, but out of his comfort zone and sanity, the first time, for once, to hope for something seemingly impossible to him.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

YAY!!! Finally got this out… well, tell me what you think if you like.


	2. Double Trouble

Double Trouble

Kanda's POV

"What if I am disturbing her? It is pretty late…"

"Stop making excuses! Don't hesitate! Do you want to regret it later?"

(Voices in Kanda's head AKA Kanda doing a "one man show")

I was feeling contradicted, by myself, my actions and my thoughts. I wanted to go back to my room, but I was already at the door to her room. Taking a deep breath, I knocked.

A few seconds passed. I was about to turn away, assuming that she was either asleep or not in her room at the moment, when the door cracked open.

Leenalee's POV

KNOCK KNOCK

…

Who could be there at such a late hour? Would it be Kanda? He was looking jumpy for the past few weeks.

Mustering the courage, I stood up and opened the door. Looking up, I saw that it was indeed Kanda.

"Kanda! What brings you here?" I let him in, as he looked a bit uncomfortable just standing there, but it was apparent that he did not just come to visit.

"Um…" we both said. At the same time. Silence followed. I decided to break the silence, so I went "Hi, is something troubling you?" "You can tell me anything!" I added before he could speak. Then he took a deep breath(again) and said "Che, I…" and he broke off, blushing slightly, but continued "I like you Leenalee Lee."

YOUR POV (I always like this part! XD)

The door burst open. It was a Chinese man with glasses, dressed in white, with a white beret(1), to match his outfit, on his head. "Ahh!!! My Leenalee!!! Kanda!!! How could you DOOOO this to me??!??!??!?? YOU TOO MY DEAR SISTER!!!AHHH!!!"*SOBS* Komui was practically shouting. Then he stopped suddenly, and with burning eyes, turned to Kanda. "I MUST STOP THIS NO MATTER WHAT!!!AND FOR THAT TO HAPPEN…"*looks at Kanda again* "I HAVE TO STOP HIM!!!"

And so, our dear Kanda could be seen being chased by Komurin Six and after the destruction of the poor Komurin, a mad scientist with a white beret(1) on his head, lab coat flying out from behind him as he held his giant drill, eyes glinting madly, with the desire to off Kanda.

* * *

The next day, Leenalee went to Kanda's room, to give him an answer.

* * *

Author's notes: YAY!!! Another chapter! I tried my best, I was kind of lazy and didn't want to update until months later… but I did most of my homework and decided to upload. Tell me if you like. XD

(1) I deeply apologize if the spelling was incorrect.


	3. DATE DATE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own –man.

Author's note: OMG! I am so very sorry. I was kind of stressed before the Mid-Year Exams and during the exams, I was studying till midnight everyday so…yea…I didn't have the time… Forgive me? I will update two chapters today, by hook or by crook, so I think the story would be completed by today. Now for the story…

(Third person) ~DATE DATE~

KNOCK KNOCK

Kanda looked up from his meditating. It was a tiring day, mentally of course. He sighed. "Come in." he said, getting up from his position on the floor.(no pun intended)

Unsurprisingly. Leenalee was the one who came in.

"Ummm…Kanda…" she started.

"Hmm..?" Kanda knew what she was here for, and was trying to hide his nervousness.

"I…I thought about it and… I really like you too," She blushed at that but continued saying "so let's go to the circus tomorrow."

She looked up at Kanda through her thick lashes shyly, waiting for an answer. Kanda nodded like it was nothing, but in his heart he was feeling happy and relieved. When Leenalee turned to leave, seeming a bit disappointed with his reaction, Kanda called out to her. "Oyasumi."(1) He said it gently and softly, and it was obvious that he really meant it. Leenalee smiled happily, since she understood what he said. "Oyasumi nasai." She said and went out, closing the door behind her.

The next day…

The circus was crowded, filled with mostly children that were laughing and clapping at the acts displayed. Kanda enjoyed himself by looking at Leenalee's face, flushed with excitement. It show how Leenalee was really just a fragile little girl that wanted to have fun. Somehow, looking at her being happy made him happy too.

(TIME SKIP)

"Kanda, try this." Leenalee handed him a green can that had "Green Tea" written over it. "Che, I want my tea." He replied stubbornly. Leenalee pouted, thus with an exasperated sigh, he snatched the can from her and drank it all up…which he deeply regretted and showed it by spitting it all out. "NANI KOTO?" he raged, which caused Leenalee's annoyed look to turn into a confused one. "What's this?" he repeated in english. Leenalee poked him playfully and told him to 'get over it', which he did, after she kissed him under the night sky. Weeks passed and they got closer to each other.

But alas, the good days do not last, and so he realized something important.

He had only one petal left.

NOTE: next chapter coming right up! Tell me about your views, I would really like to hear from you. XD


	4. Last moment

Disclaimer- I do not own.

(For ppl who want to know, oyasumi is good night in Japanese,cuz dunno if I had included that inside…)

THIRD PERSON~

Kanda was just sitting there, on his bed, waiting for the last petal to fall. He was contented, he had Leenalee, and if he died, she would be able to get a real human as her partner. Makes it easier for everyone. He closed his eyes, waiting to 'see the light at the end of the tunnel'. (1)

Leenalee's POV

Kanda had made the first move…these few weeks had seemed like a dream, blissful yet unbelievable. It was like the calm before the storm…'NO! I can't think that way.'

I thought to myself, but the unease in the pit of my stomach would not fade. I stood up. I would go to Kanda. He would explain everything, why he confessed and all.

With that, I headed for his room.

Finally reaching his room,(the Order was HUGE) I burst in, startling dear Kanda. "What do you want?" he seemed annoyed, oops…

"Errr… " I felt a weak presence…like a life force fading away slowly(2)… "What's this feeling? Kanda!" I shook him until he looked at me and said "I told you about how I could always see a lotus right?" I nodded, and waited for him to continue. He sighed and told me everything. The lotus. How he did not have much time left…

THIRD PERSON

Leenalee started crying, jagged tears on her pretty face. Kanda wiped away her tears, and gave her a gentle but sweet and passionate kiss, and after breaking free, they laid on his bed, side by side. Leenalee begins to sing softly, her head resting on Kanda's rising and falling chest. Kanda patted her head in a comforting manner as she sang, like the chimes in the winds, so beautifully.

And then, like a thunderbolt in the clear blue sky, Kanda saw IT.(2) The last petal that dropped slowly to the bottom gracefully. His last sight was of HER…(3)not of the HER he thought he would see, but of the sweet, violet-eyed girl, with dark green hair that framed her delicate face, singing lovingly, like a farewell…

He stopped patting her suddenly, went still, hand still on her head, unmoving, but she did not stop singing. She could not feel his warm breath but she did not cease her lullaby, her parting lullaby. She could not hear nor feel his heartbeat now, but she continued singing and did not move. On and on she went, that voice like a melody, making the moment like a fantasy. UNREAL. She did not dare to move, for fear of waking Kanda up. But in the back of her mind, deep down, she knew.

What she actually feared was of the confirmation of Kanda, _her_ Kanda, leaving both her and the world.

END

**You know the light at the end of the tunnel the person is supposed to see before he/she dies? Yep, that one.**

**I'm basing it on the manga, so only Kanda can see it, but Leenalee can feel it.**

**I wanted to show you all that Leenalee was more important to him than the woman he always sees, as they refer the woman as HER, and Leenalee is also a girl…**

**Notes- Finally this story is completed! Exams are also over! Double celebration! CONGRATULATION~CELEBRATION~ XD**


End file.
